Something from Idgie and Ruth's life
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Drabbles on keywords on Live Journal community 10iloveyou First drabble on a word 'trust', second on a word 'true'. FGT OTP is Idgie/Ruth AU femslash.
1. Help us, Ruth

A/N: these two drabbles translated for anonymous because I was asked about it (review to original version).

XXX

**Help us, Ruth.**

Community 10iloveyou on Live Journal

Keyword "trust" in the table "relationship".

Idgie Threadgoode / Ruth Jamison PG AU femslash

Summary: Parents Threadgoode let Ruth takes care about Idgie.

XXX

Everybody who lived at Threadgoodes', understood very well that Ruth does not want to go to home.

Ruth wanted, more than anything, to embrace Idgie very tightly and never let her to go. _She did not want to leave Idgie._ Ruth fell in love and the feeling was mutual. The girl wanted to let go to Hell (if her father preacher would know about it, what could happen!) her future marriage and stay with dearest person in the world.

Imogene Threadgoode or Idgie, for short, could not imagine her beloved Ruth will be able to cross out happened things and leave her. What is it for? For marry a man. Do not make me laugh. _She_ and _marry a man_? You can't fight the nature!

Parents Threadgoode asked Ruth not to go. They knew what Ruth is the only one Idgie heeds.

Ruth wanted to be like everybody. She wanted to marry a man not because she loves him, but because she needs to. A woman should marry a man, period. _She must not to be an exception_.

Ruth woke up at night often, and she cried, so her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

XXX

Ruth has stopped to cry. She started to cogitate out loud about her own feelings. According to alarm clock, it was 5 A.M., so the girl did not fear that somebody can hear her.

"I wanted to be a good girl my whole life. I could not imagine even that I shall not marry a man. _I should_. _It is necessary_. I must to give a damn to own feelings and marry a man. No matter that I shall not be as happy as I could be. No matter that the person I love more than anything in the world is Idgie Threadgoode, but not... Idgie!"

Ruth brushed away a tear that had fallen on her cheek and pulled herself together.

Few seconds later, she heard somebody is calling her. It was not 'somebody' but her dear Idgie. She was sitting on a branch of the chinaberry tree and she could easily get into Miss Jemison's room if Ruth opens the window.

Ruth did just that.

"I've heard everything. It useless to disavow." Idgie was sitting on the bed and was looking at Ruth.

"Everything, really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I should..." The girl tried to reason with herself. She wanted to fell nothing when she's looking at Idgie... But it was impossibly.

"Words of a schoolgirl, who try to lie why she has not learnt a lesson, look more plausibly than yours. Dammit, I'll finish the school for your sake. I need only one more year."

In that time, Idgie put the boots off.

"What do you going to do?" Ruth Jemison interested.

"Nothing especially. Simply... if I'll not be here, Miss Jemison will be able to leave her beloved one."

Ruth, for the first time in her life, was not alone in her bed, in fact, she was together with a girl... she was in love with mutually.

"Will you marry "What-Is-His-Name"?"

"I shall not marry "What-Is-His-Name" Frank Bennett." Ruth said final decision. I don't want to regret about years lived in vain. _I want to be with you, Idgie Threadgoode._

Idgie wanted this minute to remain in their memory forever.

Imogene has not blushed anymore when she was looking at Ruth. It seemed to her now that something very fragile and precious is in her hands and she should not, in any case, lose it or even many, many times worse - break. And that's when Idgie did what she would do sooner or later. She kissed Ruth. No, it was not a plain kiss on a check which Idgie got from Ruth when it was Miss Jemison's birthday. Idgie kissed Ruth right on the lips.

Understandably, such kiss was first one for a preacher's daughter. But it was Miss Threadgoode's first time too.

"No... I dreamed it all." Ruth said when she came off Idgie's lips.

"Is not this dream too beautiful, dear?"

"No... It is impossibly. My beloved girl kissed me right on the lips at 6 A.M. and I was agreeing?"

"Nonsense, you'll use to it. I'm sure you would not feel anything similar with him."

"Of course, no. You are wonder, Idgie Threadgoode, my bee charmer."

"Yeah, your. Forever."

"What people could do for love's sake? For beloved one, Ruth Jamison, Imogene Threadgoode has gone to school last school year and became a wee bit smarter."


	2. Tell me the truth, Ruth

**Bee Charmer and Her Beloved One.**

Community 10iloveyou on Live Journal.

Keyword "true" in the table "relationship".

Idgie Threadgoode / Ruth Jamison PG AU Femslash

Summary: Tell me the truth, Ruth.

Ruth Jamison did not want to go from Whistle Stop. She was in love. One might think that the girl fell in love with a local young man. No, everything was much more beautiful. She fell in love with a female cousin Idgie Threadgoode. Idgie reciprocated, incidentally.

Miss Threadgoode could not even imagine that Ruth would return home.

When Ruth Jemison had gone to Whistle Stop, she was sure she will go back to Georgia in the autumn. The girl considered that she will live in Whistle Stop during only one summer.

But everything turned completely different.

XXX

Ruth Jamison cried many nights in a row. The girl wanted very strongly to stay, but she understood that she should marry Frank Bennett.

The day when Ruth Jamison was going to Georgia, had come.

The things had been collected and Ruth began to tell goodbye to everyone.

The girl was going to say words of farewell to her beloved one, but she was afraid that Idgie can mess things up because of such grief, when suddenly...

"Miz Ruth, here's a letter for you." Onzell gave the envelope to Ruth.

Ruth Jamison opened it at once and became to read inwardly. It was a letter from her mother.

"Ruth, dear don't come home by any means. Frank Bennett is absolutely not the one he seems at first glance. I have known occasionally that he interested in girls only for "amusements". He's doing it with girls forcibly sometimes. After a girl has given birth to a baby, he brought the fist to poor girl's face that she not tells the truth. Fortunately, this horror is not always ends with the birth of the child. Plus to it, he's drunker.

So, _don't come home by any means_.

Love you, mama."

Ruth realised soon what had happened. Oh, how she was happy! But, alongside with it, Miss Jemison almost puked because of the thought about what Bennett could do with her.

The girl was going to Idgie's room at once.

Miss Threadgoode did not let Ruth to say a word.

"It means you're going and leave me because of _him_? How you dare? You can't to do this!" Idgie was shouting and Ruth waited when her beloved one will stop and she will be able finally to tell her what have happened.

Finally, Idgie noticed that Ruth is holding the envelope and smiling.

"What have happened? Tell me the truth, Ruth.

"It is here..." The girl waved by the envelope. But at first... Can I sit down?"

"Of course, sit down!" Ruth sat on the bed, the one she stood two steps away before. The girl was understanding - when Idgie will have read the letter, she will lay her down on the bed, so it's better to sit there by herself.

"Take it." Ruth gave the letter to Idgie.

"You were going to marry a drunk maniac? You were going to leave me for it?" The girl could not pronounce even "him" towards Bennett.

"I have not known what he's such person. I almost puked when I had finished reading. "I thought before that I should marry a man because I need to."

"But what's now?"

"I don't care now. I shall not go anywhere from you, my beloved bee charmer.

Idgie and Ruth were sitting on the bed very close to each other.

Idgie was thinking about how beautiful her Ruth.

They both were aware very well how strongly they fell in love. Least of their concern was that they are girls and relatives, moreover.

And that's when Idgie kissed Ruth right on the lips tenderly.

"It seems as I died and gone to Paradise." Ruth caught herself on this thought. A matter of fact, preacher's daughter could not think even about what have happened is possible for her, and she will respond _so_.

Idgie looked at Ruth that knows what her beloved one feels.

Ruth kissed Idgie back almost immediately. She realised what have happened and did not let the girl to finish the one she started so successfully.

"So, what?" Idgie asked, smiling.

"You're my Paradise, Idgie Threadgoode," Ruth answered, smiling no less than bee charmer.

"I think we need to end up with Mr. F.B. I'll go to the kitchen and show the letter to Momma."

"You're right." Ruth agreed.

XXX

Idgie caught Momma in the kitchen.

"Momma, sit down, please."

"What have happened?" Mrs. Threadgoode frightened.

"Nothing terrible," her daughter answered. It was so _now_, though.

"How awfully!" Momma Threadgoode said when she had read the letter, "Ruth's staying with us. Oh, is she alright?"

"She's alright." - idgie answered. It was really so _now_.

XXX

Idgie come back and entered in the room. She put the boots off and lay on the bed.

"Everything's alright." As Momma said, "Ruth's staying with us." Come to me, Ruth."

Miss Jemison put the boots off at once and lay near her beloved one. Idgie embraced Ruth and pressed her to herself.

"Yes, I imagine what I would do, if you had left." Idgie said.

"Yes, I imagine too and I get scared. Of course, it's not so strongly like when I had read the letter. "

"You've had enough for now. You'll not want to leave your beloved Idgie."

"Never, love... until death do us part."

"I hope we have many more years."

"I hope so too."

"Ruth, do you remember your happiest day?"Idgie Interested.

"Of course, today is very good day, but the letter... If count only since the time when I appeared in your room, then yes. But other da,y which is happiest one for me presently, remained in my memory. It was the day when you took the honey out from the hollow full of bees. Then you gave a jug with the honey to me, and smiled. That's when I fell in love with you, bee charmer Idgie Threadgoode. I was hearing a wonderful phrase one day. Here's its snippet: "..._someone might fall in love with your smile_." (A/N: by Gabriel Garcia Marquez)

"Then?" Idgie wondered, "I have not thought about it even."

"And which is your happiest day?" Ruth asked too.

"If not count this day, then... Maybe, the day when you have come in Whistle Stop or... No, the best day is when we were alone together. That's when you were calling me The Bee Charmer. We were alone together. Ruth, do you understand how it's wonderfully?

"Yes, I _am_ now." Ruth answered and pressed Idgie threadgoode to herself. "It's the same!"

"What can you do for me?" Miss Jemison asked insinuatingly.

Bee charmer looked at Ruth so devotedly, that everything was clear without words.

"Alright, you must learn at school only one more year."

"I'll do everything for you." Idgie said at once.

"When I remember happiest day, I understand very well why something happened. First, you're beautiful and have blue eyes. Second, you smiled _so_... and these things together... I fell in love with you, Idgie.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Is it possibly, looking at you, think otherwise?"

"You're much more beautiful than me, love."

XXX

Before Ruth was going to leave, she and Idgie were swing often. Residents of Whistle Stop, who passing by, were looking at them and thought that they were both beautiful. And nobody thought that one of the two beautifully.


End file.
